


Keep Him Tied Up To A Dream.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [13]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Chocolates, Cutting Clothes Off, D/s, Dessert, Dessert Porn, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Exciting Underwear, First Anniversary, Food Kink, Food Porn, Handfeeding, Kink, Kink Bingo 2013 (Round Six), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Necktie Blindfolds, Not Quite Blow Jobs, Panty Kink, Partially Clothed Sex, Rope Bondage, Ropes / Chains, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Tied To A Chair, Trope Bingo: Round Two, Unreliable Narrator, Unrepentant porn, Way Too Much Fun With Unreliable Narrator, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of dessert and anniversaries and rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Tied Up To A Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Kink Bingo Round 6 "Ropes / Chains" square and my Trope Bingo Round 2 "Food Porn" square. The title is from Under The Gun by The Killers.

"I can't believe you've been telling people we had sex for science," Enjolras complains while moving Grantaire's arm a little to the side so he can finish tying Grantaire's wrists together.

"Oh, please, like you're any better, Mr. Fucking You For Your Own Good," Grantaire scoffs as Enjolras starts winding the rope up his arms, binding them in place. "You told your mom I was a good influence, that's just bullshit."

"You told Bahorel that I seduced you with terrible pornography," Enjolras says, and Grantaire holds very still and indulges in some very non-platonic appreciation of Enjolras's forearms and rolled up shirt sleeves as Enjolras finishes tying him to the chair. The knots are pretty loose, because Enjolras insisted, but it's still everything that Enjolras promised and more. "I win."

"You kind of did," Grantaire says, for the record. Enjolras pats his head condescendingly and then squats down between Grantaire's legs. "Um," Grantaire says, breath hitching as Enjolras undoes Grantaire's belt and then his fly. "A little early for this?"

"Shh," Enjolras tells him irritably and then positions Grantaire's pants, underwear, and cock so that his very exciting underwear is highly visible. It is a nice bit of scenery, Grantaire will admit: bright green with lovely white bows, just enough lace that Grantaire felt he'd had to shave for the sake of verisimilitude -- okay, _fine_ , it was for _comfort_ , shut up, Enjolras.

"You are excellently proving my point for me," Enjolras says. Doesn't say. Whatever. Okay, fine, he actually just kisses Grantaire's forehead and murmurs, "I love it when you make me right," and then pulls his tie out from his shirt collar.

Grantaire, to be perfect frank, is beginning to wonder if his nice new suit was a good investment after all. Sure, it's Enjolras's trust fund, and it's Enjolras's very huge kink, but he suspects there's going to be a lot of stains before tonight is over. He hopes the dry cleaners know how to deal with semen. They both managed to stay perfectly clean and collected and stunning (Enjolras) and/or somewhat dignified (Grantaire) through dinner. Grantaire suspects it's all going to be for naught after dessert.

And also "dessert".

For verisimilitude, Grantaire should note that Enjolras is very careful when he blindfolds him, but fuck that, he's going to tell Bahorel all about how Enjolras manhandled him through the door, shoved him into a chair, and proceeded to tie him to it without so much as a by your leave or would you like some coffee. And he'll tell Bahorel that Enjolras was very rough, _oh yeah_ , just pushing him and yanking him into position, and made sure the rope dug deep, leaving marks, because what's the point, Enjolras, of tying your boyfriend up if you're going to be gentle and careful about it, Grantaire would like to know. Grantaire wants rope burn, goddammit, he wants rope burn and deep marks and chafing and--

And then Enjolras shoves his finger in Grantaire's mouth and Grantaire tastes chocolate. Really good chocolate, too, and Grantaire sucks Enjolras's finger clean and forgets that he's tied so loosely, he could probably stand up if he put his mind to it, and that totally defeats the purpose of this exercise, hey, is this raspberry? Grantaire thinks this is raspberry. That's nice of Enjolras, making sure Grantaire eats his fruits and veggies, except this is dessert, so there's probably not much good for him in this, and he's very glad of that. The world would be a very strange place if Grantaire suddenly woke up and decided to do what was good for him. That's what he has Enjolras for, making good choices for him.

And then Enjolras's fingers are pressing against his mouth again and it's strawberry this time, a little piece of chocolate-covered strawberry, held up to him with two fingers, and Grantaire bites it carefully, trying not to nip Enjolras's fingers, but that's pretty hard when he can't see. Enjolras feeds him the rest of the berry in small pieces and Grantaire feels very warm deep inside and it's not just his cock getting very interested in these proceedings. It's intensely intimate, being fed like this, and it's even better that he can't see what's coming -- he's being a very good boy and not even trying to get around the blindfold, even though, like the ropes, he suspects he could if he wanted to, why do you have to be so careful, Enjolras, it's our anniversary, live a little -- and he's entirely at Enjolras's pleasure. Enjolras could give him anything and Grantaire would take it. It's a nice little metaphor that naturally falls apart on deeper reflection, because if Enjolras saw fit to feed him chocolate covered broccoli, Grantaire would probably spit it out, he's sorry but he likes broccoli and he likes chocolate, but never the twain should meet. But Grantaire trusts that Enjolras wouldn't do that. The weirdest thing Enjolras might do is put chocolate over his cock and have Grantaire try to lick it off while blindfolded, which would probably make Enjolras burst out laughing, because Grantaire is many things but none of them are neat, and he can just imagine the long streaks of chocolate he'd get all over his face, and then Enjolras would lick them clean, and what was he saying, this is a fantastic idea, he should bring it up.

But not right now, right now he's busy, because Enjolras has now brought out the big guns and has started with some fancy chocolates, all of them with half missing, like Enjolras has already tried it, just to make sure it's good, that it's good enough for his boy, because he cares about quality control and he cares about making everything good, and Grantaire whimpers and Enjolras, the perfect mind reader that he is, gets very close and Grantaire can feel Enjolras's breath against his chin and Grantaire turns his head and tries to kiss him.

And thankfully Enjolras has quick reflexes, so Grantaire doesn't end up with a mouthful of hair (although that would be nice, too, he's not disputing that) and instead Enjolras kisses him softly, tasting like very decadent chocolate, and Enjolras's thigh is between Grantaire's legs, pressing very nicely and in a gentleman-like, friendly manner against Grantaire's cock, and it's slick and warm and Grantaire tries to get his arms around Enjolras and hold him, but he can't, why can't he, oh, right, the goddamn ropes, and now it's good, now it's digging into his skin, and shit, right, Enjolras tied the knots loosely, didn't he, Grantaire stops struggling immediately.

Enjolras laughs softly. The perverted bastard.

"Stupid exercises in self-control," Grantaire grumbles, but then Enjolras has him bite down on a truffle and all is forgiven.

"You are beautiful when you know what you want," Enjolras says, a little off, like he's chewing, and then he gives Grantaire a caramel. And then his hand wraps around Grantaire's throat while he chews, swallows, and then Enjolras is pressed up against him, leaving very possessive bite marks on his skin. Grantaire knows he doesn't taste as good as the sweets, but he appreciates the attention. He's a sucker for the attention. He really, absolutely, positively, completely -- ooh, that feels good, that's really good, please, Enjolras, please, I need you, I need more, I need, I need--

And then Enjolras shoves a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"Chew," Enjolras tells him, obviously very amused with himself and with life in general, but why shouldn't he be? He's got total control over this situation, can do what he likes, can tease Grantaire and feed him in equal measures, can play with him exactly how he pleases, and Grantaire shivers, still chewing, and Enjolras takes that moment to unbutton Grantaire's dress shirt as much as he can beneath the ropes and then slides his hand up Grantaire's undershirt.

Grantaire goes very still in the ropes, because if he lets himself react to this, it's not going to be the kind of thing he can hold back from, because Enjolras is teasing Grantaire's nipples and his head is bent and his hair is pressed up against Grantaire's face and when Grantaire inhales, he can smell Enjolras's shampoo, and, whoops, there goes his brain, off to prance happily through a field of pleasant dreams about washing Enjolras's hair for him, about brushing it and caring for it and Enjolras letting him take care of him the way Grantaire honestly aches to, and he wants it, wants to be allowed to tend to Enjolras like that, wants to be able to serve him, wants to be in the shower with Enjolras, washing his hair for him, wants to wait outside the shower and wrap him in warm towels, wants to dry his hair and take care of it, put time and effort into pleasing Enjolras, wants that so much.

And Enjolras does what he'd threatened to do, does what he'd used as an excuse for buying Grantaire's clothes for him, and starts cutting Grantaire's button down and undershirt off, and Grantaire closes his eyes tight behind the blindfold, because this is it, this is what Enjolras promised, and then Enjolras dabs something on Grantaire's chest, and then he _licks_ , and Grantaire lets out a sharp, keening cry, and puts everything he can into _not moving_ , because if he moves too much, the ropes might fall off, and that would be terrible, and this is Enjolras torturing Grantaire by making him control himself, because that's part of Enjolras's control, and that's delegation and that's important, and then Enjolras presses his fingertips into Grantaire's side and follows them up with light kisses and nibbles and Grantaire doesn't know what's going on, but knows he shouldn't move, that moving would ruin everything, that moving might make the chair tip over backwards, worst case scenario, and Enjolras had planned this very well and Grantaire refuses to ruin it.

And it's so hard and it's so amazing and "shh, I have you," Enjolras croons against Grantaire's bicep, and Grantaire can feel the strips of cloth there, Enjolras must have gone after everything, cut it all to pieces so he could get at Grantaire, and probably the only thing holding the ruins of his shirts in place are the ropes, and _fuck_ that's a thought, Grantaire wishes he could see this, wishes he could see himself naked from the waist up except for the ropes and his tie and the tattered remains of his clothing, and it's a good thing his tie is still on, or else Enjolras would have nothing else to grab and pull Grantaire's head down as far as it goes, which isn't far, and kiss him, what a good leash, what an excellent leash, this is such an appropriate use of available resources, or whatever, and Enjolras's kisses taste like chocolate and caramel and coconut, and Grantaire is so hard, and so good, and so very very hard, and he can feel Enjolras, every breath, every movement, and then Enjolras puts one end of a cookie in Grantaire's mouth and from the proximity, from Enjolras so close, from his mouth so close, Grantaire knows that Enjolras has the other end in his mouth, and Grantaire can't take this anymore, he can't, he opens his mouth and the cookie falls out and before he can do anything, Enjolras has covered his mouth with his hand.

"Your one choice," Enjolras says. "Nod or shake your head. How do you feel about your underwear?"

And oh fuck the underwear, because it feels so good, it feels so amazingly good, and Grantaire is very happy with his life choices about this, because the more garish and hilarious the underwear choices, the more Enjolras has seemed to like them, and he's always been so _careful_ , because despite how much they both like the idea of Enjolras tearing his underwear to pieces, they also haven't been able to bring themselves to do it; Enjolras is always so in awe when he takes Grantaire's pants off and sees a nice little surprise, and the blowjobs are worth it, and the handjobs are worth it, and the look on Enjolras's face is _always_ worth it, but what it means is that Enjolras has always had lots of fun with Grantaire's genital sartorial choices and never actually done anything of the tearing or ripping nature to them. And while Grantaire likes having his boyfriend take his underwear off as much as the next kinky bastard, it leaves something to the imagination, because it's not what it could be, and maybe what it could be is so much better.

And now he's tied up, and fuck, this angle, this angle must be terrible to do it, but Enjolras wants, and Enjolras promised, and Enjolras will do it, and fuck, yes, Enjolras should do it, Enjolras should rid Grantaire of these impertinent panties and take what's rightfully his, which is an unobstructed view of Grantaire's cock and balls, without the adornment of lace and bows.

Happy goddamn anniversary, Enjolras, here's your present, and Grantaire giggles, and says, "fuck please," and "do it already," and "I got you a gift!" because he's nothing but an asshole at heart, he'll admit it, and Enjolras's hand is flat against Grantaire's stomach and Enjolras orders him sharply, "hold still."

And Grantaire does, heaven help him he does, holds perfectly still as Enjolras, probably frowning in careful concentration, fits the sharp scissors around the elastic and cuts, and then Grantaire feels Enjolras's fingertips brushing against his hard cock and "hold _still_ ," Enjolras says, and then he's cut the rest of it, and then he has Grantaire's cock in his hand, and everything is the way it should be, everything is perfect.

"I should have put a plug up your slutty ass," Enjolras tells him earnestly, but Grantaire forgives him that oversight, because Enjolras has one arm braced against the chair and the other is doing evil things. "I've half a mind to feed you chocolate and then make you lick this hand clean, no warning whatsoever. Would you like that? Who am I kidding, of course you would."

Grantaire nods desperately, he really would, wants everything Enjolras wants to give him and more, wants _everything_ , please, Enjolras, give me everything, and Enjolras is rearranging himself and then he gets off of Grantaire entirely and walks around, moving things around. Then Enjolras hops up onto the table and there's the sound of a zipper, very close. Grantaire opens his mouth obediently, waiting.

Enjolras laughs at him, then slides his fingers down Grantaire's tongue and then puts his other hand around Grantaire's neck and pushes and Grantaire bends forward as much as he can, feeling the strain hard against his shoulders and back and it's fantastic. Grantaire doesn't think the angle's good enough for him to get Enjolras's cock and he's proven correct when Enjolras presses his face against his thigh. The suit pants are nice and Grantaire rubs his cheek into the material, and he's strained against the ropes like this and it's so hard, it's so hard to keep himself where he needs to be, so hard to focus, and maybe he should stop, maybe he should let go and just go where Enjolras tells him to go, let Enjolras position him how he wants, let Enjolras take his pleasure, and Enjolras is petting Grantaire's hair, and fuck, his shoulders, and the strain on his arms, and it's amazing, and he's panting, and he doesn't know what he's saying, but he hopes Enjolras won't remember it or will never hold it against him in a court of law, and Enjolras is jerking off and it's so close but Grantaire can't taste him, isn't allowed to watch him, can only let Enjolras play with him and enjoy himself, and it's perfect, and it hurts, and it's hard, and it's so hard, he didn't realize how hard it would be, to be good, but he _is_ good and he can do this, he can be whatever Enjolras needs, and if right now, that's something to stroke while he strokes off, then Grantaire will happily be that for him, and then Enjolras lets him fall back into a more natural position and then, then he kisses Grantaire again.

And something was happening while Grantaire was flying high, because Enjolras's mouth tastes like pre-cum and Grantaire missed whatever happened with that, and he's sad he missed it, but he knows Enjolras will catch him up later, Enjolras is always so good about that, Enjolras will make sure Grantaire knows exactly what Enjolras has been having fun doing, because Enjolras is very conscientious about making sure Grantaire has enough material to jerk off to. He's such a good boyfriend.

And then Enjolras is moving things and then Enjolras is down lower, his hands on Grantaire's knees, and then Enjolras's tongue teases, just teases, at the head of Grantaire's cock, and then darts away, and his breath is so close, but so far, and he does it again, and again, and again, and Grantaire can't take it, he can't, why won't Enjolras just suck him, or touch him, or do anything, anything other than this, and this is _hell on earth_ , Grantaire is Tantalus and Sisyphus and maybe Prometheus thrown in for good measure, this is cruel and unusual, this is, this is terrible, this is not to be borne, Grantaire's going to complain to management, this is horrible, he's going to cry, is that what you want, Enjolras, for me to cry? Because I'll cry.

"Yes," Enjolras says seriously, "I want you to cry."

And that's the point where Bahorel is going to look at him like bragging to your friends is one thing, but shouldn't these stories have at least one kernel of truth to them, but hand to god, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac, and even Combeferre, who has taken to looking at Grantaire in a way that makes Grantaire curious, but also very much not curious thank you, about what exactly Enjolras told Combeferre about what he was planning on doing to their kitchen tonight, but, back to the point, Enjolras really does want him to cry, and holy shit, Grantaire is suddenly completely on board with this, okay, that part's a lie, there's no _suddenly_ , he's been on board with this from the word go, this is exactly what he needs.

And Enjolras is teasing at his cock, goddamn him, and Grantaire is struggling against the ropes, and it's digging into his skin, and, yes, thank you, he's crying, so what, and the rope is seriously about to come loose, he can feel it, these knots are terrible, you have failed in your basic knot tying skills, Enjolras, I am very disappointed, except he's not, because if the rope wouldn't come undone, then it would be seriously digging into Grantaire's wrists and arms at the moment, and killing his back, and holy fuck, this was a good idea, Enjolras, definitely a good idea to put it more on Grantaire's self-control than on the external bounds, because Grantaire could do some damage, probably, or at least, he doesn't want to have to worry that he'll be doing damage, doesn't want to have to think about it, and thanks to Enjolras, he doesn't have to think about it, just has to enjoy what Enjolras is doing, and know that there's a fail-safe in the ropes, that if Grantaire is about to hurt himself with struggling, the ropes won't let him, Enjolras won't let him, Enjolras takes good care of him and won't let him come to harm just because Grantaire needs Enjolras's mouth on his cock, please please _please_ , Enjolras, have mercy, please, suck my cock, I need you, I really need you.

"Shh, just a little bit more," Enjolras says, soothing his hand up and down Grantaire's thigh, and Grantaire shudders and then he really starts begging, he doesn't know what he was doing before, but it wasn't begging, this is begging, this is him needing Enjolras, and he needs him so much, and he can't hold on, and he can't handle this, he needs Enjolras, he needs Enjolras, he needs Enjolras, please, Enjolras, please, touch me hurt me do anything please I need you please I need you so much I can't stop myself I need you please I need you please do everything please everything--

And through it all, Enjolras is humming softly and every so often just barely touching Grantaire's cock, and it's so unfair, he's going to come like this, come from barely any touching, come just from Enjolras being a controlling asshole, and oh fuck, he really is, he's going to come from this, and Enjolras doesn't seem to care, doesn't seem to think that's a problem, and if that's not a problem, then that's not a problem, and Grantaire's just going to go with this, then, just going to stop himself from trying to stop, just going to, but he can't, there too little, it's not enough, he needs just enough, and fuck his wrists hurt, don't think about your wrists, don't think about your shoulders, don't think about your ankles tied to the chair, that's it, that's enough, Grantaire kicks his feet forward and the rope tugs him back and that's enough and he's coming and Enjolras holds onto him throughout and talks to him softly like Grantaire is such a good boy for managing this, like this was an accomplishment, like Enjolras is proud of him.

"I am," Enjolras says, pressing his palm against Grantaire's hip, "so proud of you."

Grantaire whimpers at him. Enjolras rubs his cheek against Grantaire's thigh. He's telling him that he's a good boy, that that was amazing, that _you're_ so amazing, and Grantaire listens to him, and tries to nod in the right places, and Enjolras is standing over him and asking him if he's ready, and Grantaire's not entirely sure what he's talking about, but if Enjolras needs him ready, then Grantaire is ready, so he nods, and then Enjolras is gently taking off the blindfold and Grantaire is blinking and then he's looking at Enjolras and then down at himself and he says, wholly horrified, "holy fuck, this is a _mess_."

And Enjolras is trying very hard not to laugh, and he's also still very hard, Grantaire notices, and Grantaire should do something about that, he's been reliably informed he's a good boy, and if so, he should be allowed to touch Enjolras, it makes sense, it's only fair, and Enjolras twists his fingers in Grantaire's hair and then he's kissing him roughly and then Enjolras's cock is pressed against Grantaire, and oh, really? Grantaire can't even bring himself to be surprised as Enjolras rubs himself off against Grantaire's stomach and spent cock, because of course Enjolras does, and Grantaire's going to be feeling this. He's going to be feeling this for a while.

"Good," Enjolras says, very self-satisfied. "Are you ready to be untied or are you going to be humoring me some more?"

Grantaire's honestly surprised he's still even tied a little, but most of the ropes have survived, if not completely where Enjolras had put them, then at least somewhat close to it. He's very impressed. "You're the dominant," he says.

"Yes," Enjolras grins sharply. "I am." And he radiates smug satisfaction as he slowly gets Grantaire free of the chair, and probably they should do something about the mess, but that's Enjolras's problem, Grantaire decides. He's sure whatever promises Enjolras told Combeferre included Enjolras cleaning up after himself, Grantaire's not going to worry about it.

"And I'm also," Enjolras says, finally wiping Grantaire clean, "very happy we've been together a year." 

Then he kisses Grantaire very gently. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
